In a radio frequency (RF) transceiver, a communication signal is typically amplified and transmitted by a transmit section. A transmit section may comprise one or more circuits that amplify and transmit the communication signal. The amplifier circuit or circuits may comprise one or more amplifier stages that may include one or more driver stages and one or more power amplifier stages. Each of the amplifier stages typically comprises one or more transistors configured in various ways to amplify the communication signal. One or more of the transistors that are configured to amplify the communication signal are biased based on a number of different parameters and factors. A bias circuit is typically used to establish the parameters under which the communication signal is amplified. Correctly biasing the amplifiers is desirable so that the communication signal may be appropriately amplified and transmitted.